


Mine to protect

by MonkeyDKonpal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Good Severus Snape, Harry went to Drumstrand, M/M, Multi, Omega Severus Snape, OoC Snape, Slash, Smut, Strong Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDKonpal/pseuds/MonkeyDKonpal
Summary: When Petunia found baby Harry wrapped up in a single blanket, probably left on her doorstep for the whole NIGHT, she does the only thing she could think of. She called her husband and have him drop off the babe at a faraway orphanage and burned down the fucking letter that told her of her sister’s death.She cried and she moved on, never caring for the babe.Harry was glad she did it. He didn’t know what made her give him up, but he is happy. He is happy as he sits in the manor with his sisters as he looks after them, smiling to himself.Contentment. That is what he feels.He was 17 years old when he came into his inheritance. He was a living vampire and an Alpha with that. It felt different at first, but he grew used to it in a month.His life was always full of adventures. Where would it lead him now?





	1. Chapter 1

**1 November 1981**

Petunia opens the front door of her house to get some milk for the day. That was when she noticed a small bundle of the baby wrapped in a flimsy blanket on her doorstep. And she _knew_. She just knew who the babe belongs to. ‘Who the hell is their right mind leave a baby on the doorstep in _fucking_ November?!’ she thought as she picked him up, his cold body telling her that he was probably left at the doorstep for the whole night.

Taking him and the basket in as she wraps him up in a good blanket, she settles him down in the blanket again as the baby sleeps. Picking up the letter from the basket as she starts to read it, tears fell from her eyes as she read of her sister’s demise. She read as the old coot mentions she has to care for the babe. ‘Where do they think our money comes from’ She huffs as she reads forward of how Lily – her sweet little sister, Lily – left blood wards around her house to protect them. She reads how she’d _have_ _to_ take care of him to have the security of those wards.

And that’s when anger started to bubble up inside of her.

‘My sister choose her life’ She thought angrily.

The life she wants nothing to do with. Who do they think they are telling her of all people to take care of a babe who was not even hers?! She was indifferent to Lily to protect herself. She wanted what Lily had. She wanted it so badly and they rejected her.

‘I’m not going to take care of this babe’ She thought.

“Vernon” She hollered.

Her husband came running down hearing his wife shrieking. He saw her picking up a baby.

_‘A baby?’_ He thought.

“Take him. Take him and drop him off at the farthest orphanage from here. I don’t care where it is or how good it is. I will not tolerate any freakishness in my house!” She shrieked as she handed the babe – Harry – to him.

“Yes, my Pet. Don’t worry. We’re a normal family. We won’t tolerate any freakishness here. I’ll drop him off at the farthest orphanage and then we will shift from here. I don’t want those freaks to come here and cause us trouble” He pecks his skinny wife and leaves with the babe.

He drove and drove to the farthest orphanage he can locate and dropped him off. He slipped in a slip with the boy’s name – Harry – in the basket and left.

They are a perfectly normal family. Thank you very much.

**20 December 1981**

It’s been more than a month when the warden found the quiet boy on the doorstep of the orphanage. He’d mumble about Mummy and Daddy. She was sure she heard words such as ‘Paddy’, ‘Moony’ and ‘Bad wormy’. She got that he missed his parents.

‘Were they dead?’ She often thought.

He was left on their doorstep like most others.

The warden heard a knock. She opened the door and was greeted by a couple. ‘They look well off’ She thought.

She smiled at them as she asked if they were looking to adopt.

The lady answered, “Yes, my dear. We are looking to adopt a little boy.” The lady had a French accent and was carrying a little girl of perhaps 5 years old.

“Oh yes,” She answered. “We just had a new addition to our orphanage a month back. He’s a really lovely child” She ushered them in, leading them towards Martha who was feeding little Harry at present.

“There he is. Martha, this lovely couple is looking for a little child to adopt.” The warden smiled at her assistant as little Harry drank the milk peacefully.

“Mama getting a little brother?” The young girl asks her mother.

“No sweetie, you’ll be getting a little brother” The lady smiled at her child as she pecks her forehead and looks down at the child. Handing the girl to her father, she speaks to Martha, “Can I hold him, dear?” She asks.

Martha passed Harry to her. She cradled him, her hand caressing his face as she pushed his hair up to trace his forehead.

The lady gasped as she whispered, “Jean”

The man looked down at the babe and traced the too-well-known scar on his forehead.

“He always had that scar since he was dropped off at our orphanage” The warden spoke

“It’s no place for such a boy” The lady spoke to her husband, “He deserves a home filled with love. You poor, poor boy. You miss mama and papa, mm?” The lady bending her head down as she kissed his lightning bolt scar.

Sharing a look with her husband as she looked at the warden, “We’ll like to adopt him” She spoke fiercely.

The determination shining through her eyes as he cradles the babe closer, Harry snuggling in her chest, asleep.

The warden smiled at the couple as she led them to her office, starting to work on the adoption.

As they reached her office, the man pulled out a stick – his wand - as he cast an oblivate.

The warden and her assistant oblivated, they took the baby home.

From now on, he was better known as Hadrian James Delacour, the heir of the House of Delacour.

**January 1982**

When Harry was adopted, the Delacour family took him with them to their manor in France. They had forged the adoption documents in the orphanage and Hadrian truly belong to them, legally. It was not too hard with all the oblivation, really.

Jean Delacour and Apolline Delacour, the Lord and the Lady of house Delacour, found Hadrian to be quite a peaceful child. He’ll eat, sleep and babbles all day long. His magic though, caused them to be worried most of the time.

Whenever little Hadrian wanted something, the thing just flew towards him. Such a small child, hardly two years old, and doing magic as if it was his second nature. It worried them, so they took him to the goblins. They have been meaning to do it for a long time.

They had the goblins check him. What they found was not what they were expecting. There was a block on the child’s magical core with the signature of James Potter and there was dark residue on the child’s scar which had the goblins worried.

The block they understood. The child was powerful. James Potter must have put a block on his core to not let any harm come to his child. But the dark residue? It worried them. When they questioned the goblins, they found very dark magic that was pretty much illegal in their country too. France was more open-minded than Britain. They asked the goblins to take care of it.

They watched the goblins take their child in a room.

Apolline held onto her husband and cried softly, worried about the little boy who had them wrapped around his little finger. She cried and worried for his safety until the goblins brought the child out to them, telling them he’d be fine.

Holding the child close, Apolline smothered his face with kisses. “My sweet little boy” She’d whisper.

Jean turned to the goblin – Deathknight – as he spoke, “We’d like a meeting with the potter’s account manager” His voice was sincere, polite and yet demanded attention.

“Very well, sir” Deathknight spoke, “I’ll contact Britain’s branch” He moved towards the floo, calling the bank. Out of the floo, stepped a goblin.

“I’m Ironclaw. What business does the Lord Delacour have with the account manager of Potter’s?” The goblin demanded.

“May your gold increase” Jean greeted the goblin. “I and my lady has recently adopted the Potter heir, Ironclaw. The appropriate paperwork has been submitted here. I’d like to know the present conditions of the Potter vaults” Jean handed the adoption paperwork to the goblin.

“Very well” Ironclaw pushed his glasses up as he read the document carefully. “Heir Potter at present has many vaults in his name. We’d need to do a blood test to identify all the vaults that belong to him. The most prominent though are his trust vault, the main Potter vault, and the Rosier family vaults. The late Lady Potter also left her personal vaults that contain mostly her research and some belongings of her. He might also inherit the Black vaults as we have documents of his godfather naming Heir potter as Black Heir too.”

“Are there any activity in any of the vaults at present?” Jean asks.

“There were instances of one Albus Dumbledore trying to access the main Potter Vault, but he was declined. But as he was mentioned as the current magical guardian of Harry James Potter in magical Britain, he was able to gain access to the Trust vault and has been regularly taking out a sum of 1000 galleons each month”

Jean cursed the damn old coot as looked at the goblin. “As the rightful guardian on Harry James Potter, now known as Hadrian James Delacour, I request you to freeze all the vaults belonging to the Heir Potter-Delacour until he starts his schooling. I’d also like to change the keys to each of his vaults and the new ones to be kept in the newly created Delacour Trust vault for Hadrian. I’d also like you to get all the artifacts that were taken from his vaults. Any artifact that belonged to Heir Potter-Delacour should return to his trust vault at the earliest possible moment. We’ll like to proceed with the blood test now”

“Very well, it shall be done soon,” Ironclaw replied.

“Apolline, dear” Jean called to his wife who was holding Harry, “We’ll be proceeding with the blood test”

“Sure, dear” Apolline replied as she took Harry to the goblin. Harry looked at the goblin, smiling shyly and waving his hand at him.

“It’d hurt a bit, my prince” Apolline whispered as she pets Harry’s head when the goblin cut Harry finger, not too deep but deep enough to draw blood. Taking in 3 drops of blood, they healed the cut as Apolline comforted harry while he cried.

The goblins performed the ritual as a paper was generated holding the details of all the Vaults he owned.

Potter Vault – Paternal.

Rosier Vault – Maternal.

Black Vault – Heir of the House of Black

Delacour Vault – Adopted

Peverall Vault – Paternal

Gryffindor Vault – Paternal

Slytherin Vault – By the right of conquest


	2. Chapter 2

**August 1985**

Apolline was resting on the bed, exhausted as she holds little Gabrielle close to her chest, humming softly. 5-year-old Harry ran into the room and skidded to a stop by the side of the bed.

“Mama!” He smiled at Apolline cheerfully.

“Hello there, my lovely prince” Apolline smiled down at him as she patted the side of the bed, “Come up here. Do you want to meet your little sister, Hadrian?”

Hopping on the bed, Harry looked at his mother, “Yeah” smiling wide as he bends forward to get a good look at his younger sister.

“She’s pretty, mama. Like you and Fleur” He moved his hand forward to caress Gabrielle’s head slowly, his thumb gently caressing her forehead.

“And like you, sweetie” Apolline bend forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

Harry’s brows furrowed as he looked at his mother, “Not pretty” He replied and looked at her with a cheeky smile, “I’m handsome, mama”

Laughing at her boy as she rocked Gabrielle, “Yes, yes. My cheeky handsome little prince”

“Mama” His voice turning serious.

“What is it, Hadrian?” Apolline asked she’d never heard him so serious.

“I’ll protect Gabby. Forever” He replied, his eyes filled with determination.

“I have no doubt about it, my little prince” _‘None at all’_

**30 July 1991**

Harry was sitting on the chair as he waited for Piksy to get him his breakfast when he saw an owl approaching the window. Moving towards the window as he opened it up for the owl to dive in, putting his hand forward for the owl to land.

“Well, hello there. I don’t think I’ve met you before, have we Mr. Owl?” He asked the owl as he petted him.

Looking up as he saw Piksy setting his breakfast on the table. “Thank you, Piksy” He smiled at the lovely elf as he grabbed a piece of bacon to give to the owl who ate it pretty fast. “Hungry, hm?” He looked at the owl again.

“Piksy!” Harry called out for the elf.

“Yes, Master Harry?” The elf appeared out of the thin air and asked.

“Can you please get some owl treats for this lovely owl? It seems he had a long flight”

“Certainly, master Harry” Piksy clicked her fingers as owl treats appeared for the owl.

“Thank you, Piksy!” He smiled at the elf as she went away. “There. Have some while I check what you have for me.” He pulled out the letter attached to the owl’s leg and moved back to sit in his chair.

Opening the letter as he saw the invite to join Hogwarts, he shredded it and put it in the fire.

“Meddling, old thief” Muttering as he pulled a parchment to write a reply to reject the offer. Tying the letter to the owl, “Take it for me, okay?” He smiled at the owl and went back to eat his breakfast. The owl fluttered away to take the reply of one ‘Harry Potter’ who no longer exists.

His parents were out today and his sisters are still asleep. He had not wanted to wake them up.

Finishing up his breakfast, he moved to the library and pulled out a potions book to read. He loved potions and defense. Dark arts too – though they actually aren’t dark according to the French magical government, just according to the Britain one. Reading up on the different ways venoms can be used in different potions.

Time passed as he sat on his favorite spot and read the chapter. That is how his sisters found him.

“Harry! I should have looked for you here first when I couldn’t find you.” Fleur spoke as she put her hands on her waist and looked at him with her eyes narrowed.

“Fleur! You’re awake” He smiled at her as he put his book down on the table.

“Harry!” Gabrielle shouted from behind Fleur as she dashed towards him, jumping on his lap.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite younger sister!” Harry kissed her cheek as she settled herself on his lap comfortably.

“I’m your only little sister, Harry!” Gabrielle pouted.

Harry laughed as he looked up at his elder sister.

“You could have woken us up, Harry. It’s already past noon” Fleur walked up to sit on the chair opposite to Harry’s.

“You both looked so peaceful, Fleur. I had not wanted to wake you up” He patted Gabby’s head, his fingers threading through her golden locks.

Sighing as Fleur looked at him, “So, did something happened today? You seemed a bit distracted.” Concern for her little brother quite evident.

“Mmm? Oh, yes. I got an offer to join Hogwarts” He replied. “Dad already had arrangements for me to attend Drumstrang. I rejected their offer. I would never want to be anywhere near that old thief”

“He never gives up, does he? He’s been babbling like a child whose candy was stolen about how you should be raised in magical Britain and not in France.” She huffed.

“Well, he sure is senile” Harry replied.

“Harry will leave this year” Gabrielle spoke softly.

“But I will write a lot to you” He kissed her cheek.

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

**31 July 1997**

Unbearable pain shot through Harry as he was sleeping in his room in the Delacour manner. He screamed as he writhed on the bed, struggling and breathing heavily. It was enough for Fleur who was in the adjacent room to come running to his room.

“Harry!” She screamed as she moved towards his bed, trying to hold him down.

‘What’s happening?’ she thought.

Pure raw magic exploded from Harry as she was sent flying to the wall, wings spreading from Harry’s back as he passed out on the bed from exhaustion.

Fleur watched in wonder as she looked at him, moving closer to caress the black wings.

‘I thought it was a myth. A living vampire’ she thought as she caressed those wings slowly.

They already knew Harry was an Alpha. She found out when she went into heat for the first time.

“You’re something else, aren’t you Harry?” She whispered as she continued to caress his wings, putting a blanket over him.

“Quite unique, as always”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> Severus is really OOC.  
> I will try to clear up everything soon.  
> Enjoy.

Harry looked around himself trying to gauge just where the fuck he was. Pitch black darkness surrounded him and he did not like it for a single second. Something ticked inside him. He can feel something is wrong. So, so wrong. But for the love of Merlin, he can't just put a finger on it.

"Hello?" He called out softly as he closed his eyes to sense something. Anything would do for him at the moment. He wanted to know where he was; wanted to know what was wrong.

A whimper. He heard a whimper coming from the far side of wherever he was.

His eyes snapping open as he moved towards the sound. The whimpers continued and he felt as if someone had pushed a knife through his heart. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to comfort the person he could hear whimpering. He wanted to pull the person, whoever it was, on his lap and hide him or her away from all the pain and suffering of this cruel world.

He continued to move towards the source of the sound, "Hello? Who is it?" He called out.

"Please... Please, Alpha" the voice called out and it sounded so broken that it broke Harry's heart.

'Male' Harry thought. But he didn't know if the voice was calling out for him. He had never heard of a sub gender calling out for his Alpha like that.

"Precious?" He still called out slowly. He was not a normal person, Harry thought of himself. How many Alpha living vampires have he heard about before?! It was ridiculous, but he wanted to save whoever it was.

'It won't be working like this, eh?' he thought as he closed his eyes again and began to shift slowly. His obsidian wings spreading out slowly, his eyes turning pure silver as his features begin to shift slowly. His height increasing, his weight shifting as his muscles grew, his skin turning pale slowly. He let the last bit of the glamour he always wears slip off, his eyes opening slowly as everything starts to become clearer. He can hear the whimpers of his mate. He knows it's his mate. No voice had ever enticed him so much. Not even his donor had such a sweet voice.

"Precious?" He called out again hoping to get some response. Anything would be fine at present. He was desperate. He wanted to run as fast as he could so he can reach his mate.

"Alpha? Is it really you?" His mate called out, hopeful. And Harry ran. He ran in the direction the voice came from, stopping in front of the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. He was curled up, tears sliding down from his dark eyes, whimpering.  
Harry, still not able to see anything but his mate and darkness, bend down, his hand moving to rest on his mate's head slowly, caressing the greasy hair.

"Precious?" He called out softly, his hand caressing his mate's hair slowly. "What's wrong, Precious?" He sat down on seemingly nothing as he pulled the man on his lap slowly, rocking him gently.

"Alpha" The man continued to chant as he seemingly curled up as much as he can, seeking comfort from his Alpha.

"Hush, my sweet" Harry whispered in his ear as he rocked the man, "What's your name, Precious?"

The man calming down slowly, his breaths evening as he hiccupped, "Severus. Severus Snape" He answered meekly, his head resting on Harry's broad and muscular chest.

"Good boy." Harry smiled at the man curled up on his lap like a lost puppy and wrapped his obsidian wings around the man. "You're safe here, Severus. Safe with me, mmm?" Harry hummed softly in his ear, his hands wrapped around Severus's waist.

"Yes, Alpha" He replied his breaths evening at last. Warmth filled his chest as he always wished it would. He was with his Alpha, was the only thought on his mind.

"I've been waiting too long for you, Alpha" Severus spoke softly in his silky voice and Harry resisted his urge to jump on the man at the instant.

"I'm sorry I have kept you waiting then, my Precious. I will never leave you. I will protect you till my last breath" Harry bend his head down and dropped a soft kiss on Severus's forehead while the man beamed at him. "Do you know where are we, Precious?" Harry questioned his mate, his one hand that was on Severus's waist moved to Pat his head slowly.

"It seems like your dream world, Alpha. I've been here before when you were little, I guess. You might not have gained your creature inheritance to not have noticed me. You've never been able to hear me before" Severus brows scrunched as he thought of the different explanations.

"I got my creature inheritance a year back, precious. I had a bit of a hard time controlling it. Not to mention the fact that there is so less literature about us." Harry spoke to the man. "Does this mean you're not actually here, precious?" He questioned, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Probably. My mother had told me how vampire mates can communicate telepathically. Especially when one is distressed." Severus spoke slowly, curling against his Alpha, already feeling so comfortable and relaxed against him. With his Alpha's wings around him, Severus felt like he was the safest person on the earth. Of course, it was not true. He remembered Riddle hitting him with a crucial. And even though he does not feel any pain at present, it was just a matter of time before he woke up and went back to his double life.

"And what, might I ask, had you distressed, my sweet?" Harry asked and he felt his mate going rigid. "Precious?" Harry questioned again when his mate didn't answer.

"I..." Severus hesitated. He did not know how he will tell his Alpha. He had a double life. A spy for the light and a death eater for Voldemort. He hated it. It made his skin crawl that he had to bow in front of someone who was not his Alpha, not his mate. He had always wondered what his Alpha will think of it. Will it disgust him to know his Omega had served not one but two before him? Will it repulse him? Will he want to break their bond? Guess he would know soon, eh? Severus wondered.

"Yes, my sweet. Tell me. What had you so distressed, precious?" Harry questioned again, his voice soothing, lacking all trace of malice.

"I'm a death eater" Severus murmured, his eyes downcast not wanting to watch the look of disgust on his Alpha's face. "I'm also the spy for the light side" He continued and he can feel his Alpha tense after he had said the first sentence. He was rigid. Too rigid and Severus hated it. He wanted the warm Alpha he was greeted with. He looked up slowly, his dark eyes staring at his Alpha's pure silver one and he waited. He waited for the look of disgust he knew would be adorning his face soon. He waited and waited as it never came. Instead, he was greeted with a tight hug as his Alpha pulled him as close as he can.

"Oh, you precious boy" He whispered in his ear, rocking him slowly, "It must have been so hard for you to lead a double life, had it not, Severus? My poor, poor boy" He spoke so softly, his hand patting Severus's head so slowly and just like that, the dam broke. It broke the fucking dam and Severus let it all out. His cries echoing in the darkness as Harry rocked him slowly, rocking him, whispering sweet, comforting words in his ear.

Harry pulled Severus down with him, laying down as he pulled the man as close as he can, his protective instinct kicking in as he wrapped one wing over him. He looked down at the man and inched his face closer to kiss his forehead slowly.

"Precious?" He spoke to the now drowsy man. "Mmm?" Severus snuggled close to Harry and looked up slowly.

"Come to me. Come to me and our donor, precious. We will care for you. You don't need to lead this double life anymore. We can be together. The three of us. Come to us, Severus" Harry spoke so softly to him, his tone soothing.

"You..." Severus stared at the man beside him. No one had ever wanted him. He had always been shunned by the people. Be it for his looks or the fake personality he put up. "You want me to come to you, Alpha?" He asked, hope filling him up.

"Of course, my precious. Shall I come and take you, my dear? I don't want to be separate from you. I know we don't know each other well. We hardly know each other. But I want you safe, my precious. I want you with me and our donor. I want you by my side so I can protect you, forever. Please come to me, precious. Or at least let me come to you." Harry's face was so close to his. He can feel his Alpha's breathe fanning his face slowly as he spoke, "Yes" he smiled brightly at the man in front of him. "Please come and get me, Alpha. I want away." He spoke finally, a tear slipping down from his eyes.

"Hush." Harry kissed away the tear, his hands wrapped around his Omega. "Just tell me where Precious. I will be there."

"Leaky Cauldron. Dragon Alley." Severus replied and Harry knew just where.

"One week. Wait for me that long, will you precious? I will get you. Definitely" Harry settled the man comfortably against him, spooning him. "Sleep now, mm?" He kissed his neck eliciting a small moan from the man.

And Severus for the first time in his 40 years of life felt safe. Safe to be with his Alpha. Safe that his Alpha will be coming for him soon. And he let his mind relax, drifting off, feeling his Alpha's arm around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave kudos/comments below


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had woken up soon after he had felt Severus drift off to sleep. One moment, he was spooning his mate as they lay on what seemed like nothing and the next moment he was back in his familiar room, staring at the blue ceiling of his room. He felt a weight beside him as he turned to see a woman, his donor, snuggling against him, her head resting on his chest. His hand wrapped around the woman’s waist as he stared at her, his mind going back to process all the information he knew about the sub sex and his creature inheritance.

* * *

The Living Vampires, unlike other Vampires, were very very different. They do not have to fear the sun or have to solely depend on the blood of humans or animals to survive. He had pretty much panicked as he woke up on his 17th birthday to see everything so clear. Even the sound of someone breathing made his eardrums hurt. His mother, Apolline, had been the one to calm him down. Soon, as he gained the Lordship of Potter, Rosier, and Peverall, he had raided the vaults known to him to find any literature regarding the Living Vampires.

That had not helped him much because there wasn’t much text about them. Though he did find some information in the Peverall vault. His mind drifted to the tome he had found in the vault. It had details about the characteristics of the Living Vampires. Living Vampires had the same sharp senses as the normal Vampires, though they were more enhanced than them. They did not need to fear the sun as it did not affect them much. Additionally, they supported a pair of large obsidian wings that are known to deflect the most powerful spells known to the wizard kind. Their wings were something the wizard fear. They are as sharp as razor, capable of cutting any human or animal with a single slash. Also, he had found that the Living Vampires always stay in a pack of three. Each Living Vampire had a mate and a donor. The donor is essentially human but gains their own creature inheritance at the age of generally 30. The mates are always in a pair, a dominant and a submissive while the donor is always a switch; one who is submissive to the dominant mate but dominant to the submissive mate.

The time when they gain their creature inheritance is solely dependant on the wizard or witch’s magical power. One a wizard or witch goes through their magical maturity (around the age of 21-25) they gain their creature inheritance. They stop aging, their features enhance that attract the general population like a moth to a flame. That is one of the reasons most Living Vampires prefer to wear a glamour to hide their inheritance.

Harry had a rather difficult time adjusting to his creature inheritance. The sharp senses though a boon, sometimes felt like a curse. Even the smallest sound of someone turning a page hurt his ear. Then of course, there was the fact that Vampires, in general, are sexual creatures. The constant need to have sex with his mate and donor - who he had no idea of - left him feeling frustrated. Though his sisters had a fun time teasing him about that! He’d lost the count of how many times he had jerked and still went to bed feeling dissatisfied.

* * *

Harry’s thoughts then went back to sub sexes present in the magical world. Magical world was quite literally very different from the muggle world; And no, the magic was not the only thing that differentiated them. Their biology was quite different than that of the muggles. Each witch or wizard had sub sex that they come to know of at the age of 18. Though the magical who had already gained their sub sex can very well tell what other’s sub sex is going to be, it is never confirmed until the age of 18 when a letter appears on the wrist of the witch or wizard.

The first one is the Alpha. An 'A' appears on the wrist of the wizard to depict their status as the Alpha. The Alpha’s are always known to be a wizard. A witch is never known to be an Alpha, for obvious reason. The Alpha’s are the leaders of the pack. Their pheromones can control and intimidate the other sub sexes. As the head of the pack, alphas are born naturally with greater strength and stamina. Some Alpha’s tend to be rough with their mates but the best ones are those who are strong yet kind, looking after their pack. 

Then there are the Betas. A ‘B’ appears on the wrist of the wizard or witch to depict their status as a Beta. They are generally the mediators of the pack. Their pheromones have a soothing effect on both alphas and omegas. They do have decent strength and stamina but can go into heat. When in heat betas produce slick for easier penetration by an alpha. Male beta can also produce a small knot at the base of their penis when dominating an omega. Not all betas take an alpha, and can spend their life with omegas and others, betas can become pregnant but only when in heat.

Now, the last known sub sex is the Omega. An ‘O’ appears on the wrist of the witch or wizard to depict their status as an Omega. They are the caretakers of the pack and needs constant attention, either by a Beta or an Alpha. They are highly dependant on others and thus are the most vulnerable members of the pack. Their sex drive is high and they are mostly wet in and out of the heat. Of course, there are instances of Omega’s known to keep control of their sub sex nature if they possess a creature inheritance. Otherwise, most of the Omega’s are not allowed out of their house until they decide to join a pack. Omega pheromones can induce a state of bliss, even temporarily numbing pain. They can get pregnant in and out of their heat, so using protection is very important with the Omega. Female Omega is highly sought out but not as much as the male Omega’s. The male Omega is known for their beauty. They have a smaller cock depicting their status as an Omega and their manhole is highly sensitive and can be easily stretched. 

Since only a male can impregnate an Omega or a Beta, the male Omega’s are  _ always  _ either Gay or Bisexual; never Straight.

Polygamy is well known in the magical world. The witches and wizards tend to live in packs, a pack consisting of one alpha and betas and omegas. The Alpha _always_ has a harem, one could say. The pack usually consists of more than one Beta and Omega. The Omega usually needs the Alpha to satisfy them in time of their heat. They are usually in a state of subspace as they let an Alpha take care of them during their heat. The Beta’s are generally satisfied by another Beta during their heat, but an Alpha is always a bonus for them.

* * *

Harry’s thoughts drift back to the woman snuggled up with him. Miyano Shiho, a Japanese woman. He had met Shiho during the final year of his schooling. She had transferred from a small school in Magical Britain to Drumstrang after Voldemort had taken over most of Magical Britain. She had been as meek as a mouse when he had first met her, always scared of her own shadow. Though, it was quite natural due to the civil war raging in Magical Britain. They had clicked when they met. Harry had always wondered if that was because she was his donor or perhaps because she was a Beta and him an Alpha. Looking down at Shiho snuggling up against him, a small smile graced his face, his hand moving as he stroked her strawberry blonde hair that ended just above her shoulder in a perfect bob.

“Mmm... Harry…” She mumbled in her sleep, her grip on his waist tightening as they lay on the bed, naked, covered in a warm blanket.

“Shh… sleep, baby” Harry bend down his head as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, pulling her up a bit, his hand wrapped around her protectively. Shiho turned a bit, her head now resting on his shoulder, her nose against his neck while her leg wrapped around his waist. Harry looked down at her in amusement, her warm breath hitting his neck as he moaned slowly, her pussy so close to his already hardening shaft.

“Shiho…” Breathing slowly, his other hand moving to grab her ass, squeezing it, eliciting a moan from her, her lips attaching to his neck, sucking softly on it. “Such a minx. Always teasing me like this, mmm?” He mumbled, his hand leaving her ass as he found her pussy rather easily, his finger tracing her pussy lips slowly before sliding in, her tight pussy gripping his finger.

“Ohhh….” Shiho rocked her hips slowly, pushing down on his finger, “Moree….” moaning, she bit down on his neck, sucking on it later.

“Such a naughty girl, aren’t you, Shiho-chan?” Harry whispered in her ear, slipping in another finger in her wet pussy, fingering her slowly.

“Yes, yes…” Shiho moaned, rocking on his fingers, now awake completely. “Gimme… gimme… need more, daddy….” Moaning, her hips moving in a slow rhythm as Harry fingered.

“That’s right… my baby needs Daddy to fuck her, mmm?” Harry bite down on her earlobe, nibbling on it slowly as he increased his speed, fingering her faster.

“Daddy… oh god… harder, daddy!” Panting hard as Harry slipped in a third finger, fingering her harder, his finger repeatedly hitting her g-spot.

Harry kept up the speed, fingering her as he moved his other hand to fondle her breast, my thumb flicking her nipple. “Fuck! Daddy… if you keep this up…” Shiho panted, lost in the pleasure, so close.

“Come on, baby. Come for daddy” Harry's fingers hit her g-spot as he pinched her nipple hard, eliciting a loud moan from her as she came hard on his finger. Harry smiled down at her, her eyes a bit glassy as she rested her head on his shoulder. Pulling his fingers out of her pussy, Harry licked them clean, his cock hard as ever, leaking precum.

“I love when you wake me up like this.” Shiho smiled up at him, her lips meeting his as they kissed slowly, Harry’s tongue slipping in her mouth, dominating her. “Mmmm… Good morning, daddy” Shiho spoke after breaking their kiss, “Let me take care of you now.” She cupped his leaking shaft, caressing it slowly.

What followed next was a hot and steamy session as the two explored each other’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not much of the story portion but I needed to get all the information about the sub sex and harry's creature inheritance out of the way.  
> Next up, Severus meeting Harry and Shiho!


	5. Chapter 5

Severus woke up to the all too familiar ceiling of the infirmary with Poppy hovering over him. He cringed as the effects of crucio had not faded. He remembered the dream. Was it a dream, he thought. It felt too real to him. The thought of his mate or Alpha coming to get him from this war made his heart squeeze. He wanted it. Oh, how he wanted it so badly. He closed his eyes, ignoring Poppy hovering over him as he savored the warm feeling he had felt when in the arms of his Alpha. He had dropped all his pretenses. He felt so vulnerable. His darkest secret laid bare for his Alpha. He had thought he would be rejected. After all, when had he ever been accepted by anyone? He was not naive. He knew Dumbledore kept him so he could gain information on the dark side. As soon as he stops bringing any useful information, he would be a useless tool to the old man and discarded off or sent to Azkaban. And he was not innocent to think that the Dark Lord will keep him around much. He needed information on Potter, the information he can't provide. He'd known for a long time that he will be nothing more than a tool in the war between the two kings. But he had seen the look in his Alpha's eyes. He was no tool for him. He was his mate. Someone that mattered. Someone, he will be coming to get in a week. That thought brought a smile on his face despite how badly his nerves were hurting.

'A week.' Severus thought and rested on the bed, despite the need to scream because of the still hurting nerves.

"Severus..." Poppy's voice broke his line of thoughts as he opened his eyes to stare at the mediwitch hovering over him. "How are you feeling? You were in a bad shape last night, Severus" She questioned worriedly as she continues to run scan after scan.

"I feel fine, Poppy. A few anti-cruciatus potions will do." He smiled at her genuinely as he knows how much she cares for him.

"I'll get them for you." She moves to gather up the potions as she helps Severus up a bit before making him drink.

As soon as Severus's head had hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Smiling down at the man she'd watched grow from a neglected and abused 11 years old to the man he is now, it sufficed to say Poppy cared a great deal for Severus. Poppy put a blanket over Severus, her hand caressing his head slowly, "Stay safe, Severus. You might not want to believe it, but there are people who care for you." With those words, she left him sleeping in the infirmary.

* * *

Ever since Severus was a child, he remembered having dreams of bright silver eyes that called to him. It was strange, really. Because there were always just these pair of bright silver eyes. Nothing else. They used to bring him comfort after the days his father abused him. At night when he would curl up on the floor, shivering, he would always dream of those pair of eyes. He does not know how. Or why for that matter. But they always brought him comfort. Always made him feel like someone cared for him. That he was not as useless as his father would say he was. He had lost count of how many times those pair of eyes had saved him from the dangerous thoughts he had had over the years. Times when he wanted to just finish it all.

Severus smiled in his sleep as he remembered those silver eyes of his mate. Save him indeed. It seemed that his Alpha was always there to protect him.

Just maybe, for once, Severus allowed himself to hope. Hope that he will be happy and away from this war.

* * *

It was a week later that Severus walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He had been frequenting the place daily, hoping his Alpha would be here early. He strutted towards Tom in his usual manner, his robes billowing behind him. "Tom. I'd like a private booth." His face impassive as he stared at Tom. He watched Tom smiling at him awkwardly before leading him to the private booth with the best wards he had. Severus nodded his head at Tom, "I will be having company today. Guide them in here when they arrive" Curt as ever, he moved to sit on the chair, pulling out a potions book to pass time until his Alpha arrive. He ordered a butterbeer, sipping it slowly as he continued to wait.

It was an hour later that Tom ushered a pair inside the booth. "Severus. They were asking for you." Severus stared up at the couple that walked in after Tom. He nodded to Tom who took his leave shortly after that.

Severus first stared at the man that had walked in behind Tom. The man was hardly 5'5" tall, very much smaller than him. The man had high cheekbones, a bit rounded face and messy hairs. What caught his attention though were his eyes. The bright green eyes that he knows all too well. His breath hitched as he stared into those bright green eyes, his heart beating faster. "Harry?" He whispered softly as he continued to stare at the man.

"You seem to know me even before I have introduced myself." The man spoke softly, his voice smooth, Severus noted. "But of course, this is Magical Britain. I should have known to wear some other glamour to hide better." He shook his head as he smiles at the man in front of him. "Severus Snape" He started in the same soft voice, "I would like to introduce you to our donor, Miyano Shiho" He pointed at the woman standing next to him, who smiled at him. "Shiho, this is Severus. My mate" Harry smiled at Severus.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Snape" The girl spoke politely, something that is rather foreign for me.

"Pleasure" He replied back as the two moves to sit on the chairs available.

"Are you really Harry?" Severus questioned, not being able to hold back anymore. "Harry Potter?"

"I go by Hadrian James Delacour now, Severus" He replied, "You are of course welcome to call me Harry. Shiho here calls me that and so does my friends and family."

"You're alive" Severus breathed, "Oh thank goodness, you're alive" Severus finally getting rid of his pretenses, he continued to whisper that again and again.

Shiho turned to look worriedly at Harry, who stood up and moved towards Severus. "Severus?" He put his hand at Severus' back, rubbing it slowly. He did not get any answer though. The man continued to repeat that he was alive. "Precious?" Harry tried again, his hand moving to caress Severus' head slowly. Not getting a reply, he and Shiho shared a worried glance. " I'm going to pull you up, precious" Harry whispered to Severus, pulling the tall man up before he sat down on Severus' chair, pulling the said man on his lap. His arm wrapped around Severus' waist, rubbing his back slowly to calm the man down.

It took some time for Severus to calm down. And by the time he did calm down, he was snuggled up on his Alpha's lap with Harry's arms wrapped protectively around him.

"What was that about, precious?" Harry questioned as he petted Severus' head slowly. Shisho had pulled her chair beside Harry's and was rubbing Severus' back in a circular fashion.

"I... I was so worried something happened to you, Alpha. I promised Lily I would protect you, no matter what" 

"You need not worry, Mr. Snape. Harry is alright and very much loved by his family." She smiled sweetly at the potions master.

"Please call me Severus, Miyano-san" The said potions master told the Japanese girl.

"Only if you call me Shiho" Harry smiled at the two, his hand still caressing Severus' locks as he felt his mate melting into him, relaxing slowly.

"You knew my mother, precious?" Harry questioned, eager to get any information on his birth parents.

"She was my best friend" Severus smiled at his Alpha. "I can tell you a lot about her, Alpha"

"I would like that" Harry pecked the man's forehead. "Would you both like to leave?" He questioned. The two nodded at him as he pulls Severus up with him, his hand still around Severus' waist, holding the man close to him.

They were about to leave when the door of their private booth was blasted open and an old man walked in as if he owned the place. Recognizing the man as Harry tightened his hold on Severus and grabbed Shiho's hand.

"Severus."

"Headmaster" Severus drawled.

"We need to talk, Severus" Dumbledore spoke authoritatively.

"And what, might I ask, Dumbledore that you want to talk to him about?" Harry butted in his grip on the two tight.

"It is none of your business, young man" Albus replied back.

Tom had run in after Dumbledore and was listening to them with wide eyes. He had never heard of anyone speaking to Albus Dumbledore in such a manner.

Severus started to speak when he felt Harry squeezing him. He turned to look at his Alpha. "It is my business when he is my Omega, Dumbledore" Harry stared at him defiantly.

Albus looked at the young man in shock. Harry had changed his eye color and hair when the three of them were in the booth and close to leaving. He was certain the man will not recognize him.

"The old law states that a claimed Omega is never to be in the company of another Alpha if the Alpha or any Beta of the pack he belongs to is not present to accompany them. Are you suggesting me to break the law, Chief Warlock?" Harry questioned, his left eyebrow rising.

"Severus is not a claimed Omega, Mr.."

"Miyano"

"Mr. Miyano" Albus finished.

"He isn't, yet. But he had finally chosen his Alpha, have you not, precious?" Harry directed the same comforting smile at Severus.

"Yes, Alpha" Severus finding himself smiling as he looked at the shock on Albus Dumbledore's face. He is going to save that memory, Severus thought.

"Now, might I ask what you want to talk to Severus about, Dumbledore?" Harry asked again coldly.

Albus sighed as he seethed internally, feeling the loss of a pawn of his. "You have submitted your resignation, Severus. You do know what that entails, don't you, my boy? Are you really going to leave the security of Hogwarts that I provided you with, in the middle of this war, Severus?" He questioned, trying very clearly to guilt trip him.

"I have an Alpha now, Albus. He takes the decisions of my life. He knows what's best for me. I trust him to take those decisions for me." Severus spoke softly in his silky voice and Harry squeezed his side, warmth filling his heart. They had not known each other for long, yet Severus trusted Harry enough. "I will be leaving Hogwarts. My Alpha comes first and I believe he will be able to provide me with all the protection that I might need" 

"I do not like medding old men, Albus. I also don't like manipulative people. Or thieves for that matter. You fit in all three of those categories and it suffices to say, I don't like you at all." Harry flicked his hand as his wand appeared in his hand and before Albus can react, he shot an expelliarmus at Albus, catching the Elder Wand. "You set up my parents to die. You left me in front of my Aunt's doorstep in November for the whole night with a fucking letter to explain what happened. You left me there knowing my Aunt loathed magic and I would have most probably would have been abused in their house. You stole from my trust vaults, took numerous tomes, books, and artifacts from my family vaults without my permission. I do not forgive and forget, Albus. You can keep the stone, but this wand belonged to my family and I am taking it back. Good Luck on winning the war, because I won't be stepping in to save anyone. Let it be known to the magical world. Harry James Potter will not be fighting in this war. And it's all on you, Albus. All on you." With that, he apparated away with Shiho and Severus by his side. He does not know what came over him to say it all. He sighed knowing he won't be able to leave his home for quite some time. Shaking his head as they landed at the international portkey point, Harry paid for the portkey and the trio left Magical Britain, hopefully for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do drop your reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do drop by your reviews.


End file.
